


Behind the Scenes

by colorofakiss



Series: Puppy Piles What Puppy Piles? [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Knotting, Multi, Pack Feels, Polyamory, Puppy pile, Scenting, Smut, fluff bits, mentions of a sex toy, not every tag pops up in every chapter, read individual chapter notes for the warnings, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorofakiss/pseuds/colorofakiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Puppy Piles What Puppy Piles? verse, this will be ficlets of missing scenes that didn't get told. Expect smutty fun, fluffy goodness, puppy piles, and lots of pack feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In a Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are with my next installment of Puppy Piles What Puppy Piles? As promised, Behind the Scenes will go alongside my regular fics, filling in some of the gaps that didn't get told. Porny bits, uber fluffiness, and whatever else sparks my imagination will get plopped in here. I'll tag as I go along, so be sure to check tags if that's important to you. As I'll be jumping around in my own verse, expect bits from the past, and future. 
> 
> This particular chapter includes some smutty fun between Stiles and Isaac. Set between The Case of the Mysterious Sulfur and Scott vs. iPhone. I wasn't sure if this was mature or explicit, I mean it's definitely mature, and has sex bits, between two males. Anywho, thanks for reading :) un-beta'd all mistakes are my own

"Hurry, hurry, we've got like two hours before your dad gets home," Isaac told Stiles, trying to strip himself and his mate of clothes at the same time, resulting in an ungainly tangle on the floor. Stiles laughed.

"You just said we have two hours not two minutes, I can undress myself if you would stop pawing me," Stiles chuckled, trying to bat away Isaac's hands before they turned into claws. He'd lost a couple of shirts lately due to Isaac being in a hurry, and while he appreciated the enthusiasm, he also appreciated not having to explain to his dad why he needed new clothes again. 

"It's not going to be enough time," Isaac said, watching with impatience as Stiles took off his shirt. 

"What do you mean not enough time, you do realize I don't have your impressive stamina because, mmphf," Stiles swallowed his words as Isaac attacked his mouth in what was supposed to be a kiss. Kiss, was a rather tame word for what was happening, Stiles thought, as Isaac licked into his mouth, nipping his lips. With a hand in Isaac's curls, Stiles canted the wolf's head back as he bit on Isaac's bottom lip. A rolling growl that Stiles always felt sounded more like a purr, vibrated through Isaac and into Stiles' chest. Isaac undid Stiles' pants, tugging them in a way that told him that if he did not lift his hips, the denim would shred beneath Isaac's claws. Stile's boxers went with his pants and before he could take a breath he had a lap full of naked Isaac. 

Stiles could feel Isaac near trembling with want as he nosed under Stiles' chin, darting licks in between small bites. This was begging, Stiles thought. All of those wolf documentaries plus a conversation with Derek had confirmed a lot of the werewolf behavioral tendencies Stiles had been picking up on. 

"Please, I need you, need this," Isaac breathed against Stiles' neck, rubbing himself against Stiles' erection. 

"Slow down, impatient wolf, I have you, here," Stiles said, reaching over into the side of the bed where they kept the lube. Isaac grabbed at it, uncapping it and shoving his tongue back into Stiles' mouth. A happy sound escaped Stiles, egging Isaac on. Lube got spread over Stiles' length, cool and wet. He could feel Isaac move over him and opened his eyes just in time to see Isaac try to slide down onto his cock. 

"Wait, you haven't even been prepped, it'll hurt this way," Stiles said before letting out a moan as Isaac worked himself down. 

"Want it to," Isaac replied, voice rough and eyes flashing gold. 

"Oh, God," Stiles squeaked out, as Isaac shoved himself down. On instinct Stiles' hips moved up to meet the wolf and both moaned. Running a hand down Isaac's back, Stiles dug in, nails catching on old scars and making red marks of his own. A thrumming growl rolled out of Isaac as the wolf ground down on Stiles' upstroke. Stiles wondered if he would end up with bruises from how hard Isaac was grinding his hips. 

"Here, this angle is not enough," Stiles motioned with his hands, leaning forward until Isaac was on his back. "This way good?" Stiles asked, looking into solid gold eyes. 

"Mhm," Isaac spoke barely, his claws sliding out to grab purchase on the rug instead of taking a chunk out of his mate's back. Stiles used his weight to thrust in deep, a light sheen of sweat breaking out on his skin. Below him, Isaac writhed hooking his legs behind Stiles' hips. With Stiles leaning forward on his elbow and his other hand grabbing Isaac's waist, the wolf's erection rubbed against both of their bodies, providing friction, but not nearly enough. 

"You're so wound up, what's gotten into you?" Stiles asked breathily, words becoming harder to form as Isaac fit tight around him, and each thrust ripped a sound out of him. 

"Better question is, is what hasn't been in me enough?" Isaac bantered back, rolling his hips up in emphasis. 

Stiles let out a surprised laugh, tossing Isaac's leg over his shoulder and crashing against the wolf's hips for an answer. Isaac let out a strangled sound and grabbed onto Stiles' ass, careful of his claws but knowing that there'd be marks regardless. Pinpricks stung Stiles and he groaned as he thrust hard enough to jolt the wolf across the floor. Rug burn was quickly becoming a thing, but Stiles could hear the stifled whine Isaac was trying to keep back, and he could suddenly care less about his knees. 

"Tell me," Stiles told Isaac, slowing a little in favor of making small circles with his hips. Isaac whined then, not caring what he sounded like, he just needed Stiles to move.

"Tell you, tell you what?" Isaac asked, trying to push up to get more of Stiles' cock but his mate put a hand on his pelvis, right above his leaking erection and stopped him from moving. Isaac knew he could easily have over thrown Stiles' hand and take what he wanted, but his wolf lay still beneath his alpha's will. 

"What has you so desperate?" Stiles asked, running a teasing hand along Isaac's cock, smearing pre-come over the tip, making the wolf keen. 

"Full moon is next week," Isaac panted, his hips moving involuntarily. "Makes lust stronger." 

"Ah, in that case," Stiles grinned, snapping his hips at a harder pace, groaning into it as Isaac arched under him. Something about the wolf's gleaming body under his made Stiles' hips lose rhythm and he could feel a low pleasure start building in his stomach. Readjusting his weight, Stiles reached down between them to stroke Isaac's cock. 

Isaac thrust up into Stiles' hand, moaning. A shocked noise slipped out of him when a well aimed thrust hit the perfect spot. Stiles felt the full body shiver Isaac did, and made sure to copy the exact movement to get another one. Isaac felt his nerves light up in pleasure. 

"Come on, babe, cum for me, give it to me," Stiles groaned knowing he wasn't going to last much longer. As if his wolf would even think about disobeying, Isaac spasmed around Stiles, his cum spilling over Stiles' hand. 

"Fuck, pup," Stiles groaned out before reaching his own end, his hips stuttering as he bit the base of Isaac's neck. Making a helpless sound, Isaac had to reign in his claws or Stiles was going to end up with missing butt cheeks. Slipping out and over to the side, Stiles tried to get his breathing under control. He watched Isaac take a pointed sniff of the air.

"You're hurt," Isaac told him, trying to scrabble up to see the damage. Twin patches of skin was missing from Stiles' knees, the rug burn red and wet looking. 

"Can't even feel it, let's deal with it later, when I can, breathe correctly," Stiles spoke, grabbing Isaac to him. "Next time though, let's try to make it to the bed," he suggested. 

"So, like in ten minutes?" Isaac asked, sniffing around Stiles' neck and licking him. 

"Yeah, like in, wait, wait, what? What in ten minutes?" 

"I told you, horniness is amplified. You'll be good to go again then."

"Your confidence in me is great but I'm not going to be able to move for the next twenty at least. So, if you want to lube yourself up and have at my ass then by all means go ahead. If you want to bottom though, my legs are going to need longer than ten minutes." 

"I suppose I could start without you," Isaac said, mischief in his now human eyes.

"What do you...oh God," Stiles swallowed, watching as Isaac put more lube onto his fingers and was slowly pushing them inside his ass. Stiles' dick betrayed him by twitching at the sight and he hoped Isaac hadn't seen. The wolf got that smug asshole look on his face.

"Yeah, you'll be ready to go in ten minutes," Isaac reassured, watching as Stiles reacted to what he was doing. Pushing Stiles' buttons was easy, he thought, sliding his lips across his mate's.

*******(later that night)

Derek bypassed the Sheriff by going into Stiles' room through the window. The room reeked of sex and pack. A quick count told Derek that besides his uncle, only Scott and Allison were missing from the puppy pile currently taking place. Scott and Allison tended to stay away from puppy piles when the room smelled like Stiles and Isaac had been having sex all day. The rest of the betas didn't care, and sometimes would actually get into the bed even with sex happening not two feet from them.

What once was an organized pack sleeping arrangement, had soon become a free for all once Stiles had gotten a big enough bed. Lines of spooning pups turned into literal piles of pack. Derek shook his head to himself when he saw that Erica had sprawled over Jackson's head, and had her own blonde one snuggled under Boyd's back. Lydia wound up in Boyd's arm. Isaac had his legs under Jackson's body. Stiles had Isaac's torso in his arms, and was snoring.

After he stripped clothes off, Derek crawled across his packmates to get to Stiles. A long day arguing with his uncle, and all Derek wanted to do was this. Breathing in Stiles' scent as the sounds of his pack sleeping started to lull him. 

"Hey, haven't seen enough of you this week," Stiles mumbled, taking a break from snoring.

"I know, I've been working on something," Derek replied.

"A super secrety-secret something," Stiles yawned. 

"Mhm." Derek nosed at Stiles' neck, noting Isaac's scent there before rubbing his face on his younger mate. 

"Your pup tried to kill me by fucking," Stiles accused softly. 

"Why is it that they're only my pups when you're complaining?"

"'Cuz, they get all their bad habits from you."

"Moon got him wound up?"

"Uh huh. It's going to be a rough full moon if they're all keyed up already."

"That happens, some are worse than others."

"You going to stay tomorrow? No, sneaking off to your cave of man pain for whatever it is you're doing?"

"My cave of what? And yes, I'm staying."

"Good, he mentioned something about having both of us at the same time," Stiles tried to stifle a yawn but didn't quite make it.

"Sleep, we'll talk more in the morning."

"Mmm," Stiles grunted as Derek combed through Stiles' hair. As Stiles' heart rate lowered, Derek could feel his own matching it. Before he drifted off Derek grabbed Isaac closer, and felt the pack shift to close the gaps, all of them wiggling nearer. His last thought before sleep claimed him, was of how much lube they were going to need for double penetration.


	2. A Sleepless Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling asleep just isn't the same when it's not in a puppy pile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is set between Scott vs. iPhone and When the Hunters Came. It's a bit of fluffy fun that would not leave my mind. Besides, who doesn't love puppy piles :) Warning for extreme fluff. Un-beta'd all mistakes are my own

Stiles' tapped his pen anxiously, looking over at the clock and groaning. 2:33 am. He couldn't possibly do more homework, at least not homework that would be worth grading. Standing up, he stretched, wondering if he should text Derek. No, he thought, Derek's probably asleep by now and there's no need to ruin his night too. He paced into the kitchen, looking around. It had been a while since the floors had been swept and mopped. With the beginnings of a cleaning frenzy coming on, Stiles sighed and got out the broom. 

Stiles understood why his dad had put a restriction on how many nights a week the pack could sleep over. He was amazed that his dad let them sleep over at all, so if his dad said only two week nights with weekends, then it was only two nights. That shouldn't be that much, he only missed them three nights a week. Three nights. It shouldn't have been very long at all. He had fallen asleep without them for years, it was only three nights. 

Stiles was beginning to understand, that he couldn't sleep without at least a couple of his packmates. It should have worried him, how co-dependent he was becoming on them. It should have bothered him that unless he was suffocating beneath a pile of other people, he couldn't sleep. It didn't, instead it bothered him that he wanted to cave and call Derek, to see maybe if he could sneak someone in. God, he would settle for curling up with just Jackson if it meant he'd be able to sleep. Jackson slept like a rock once he was down, only moving when someone moved him, or when he felt the pack shift. Ugh, Stiles worried about his mental health if thoughts of Jackson were making him pine. Viciously scrubbing the tile, Stiles put his restless energy to good use.

*****

"What's wrong?" Isaac mumbled against Derek's shoulder. They were in Derek's train on a mattress he had set up. 

"Why do you think something is wrong?" 

"'Cuz it's," Isaac squinted at his phone, "Three in the morning and you're still awake. Is it Stiles?" Isaac watched Derek frown.

"He's not sleeping." 

"You can sense him?" Isaac scooted closer as if he could feel Stiles' through the alpha. 

"Yeah. I can hear him too, he's cleaning. He should be asleep." 

"He misses us," Isaac said forlornly. "You can't sneak us in?" 

Derek sighed and shook his head.

"We can't go against the Sheriff's wishes, or he might ban us from going over there altogether." Derek felt his wolf's hackles rise, angry at the thought of not being able to do something for his mate. 

"Want to call him? We already know he's up."

"If we call him, I'm going to end up trying to sneak us in to see him."

"You're really having a hard time with this straight and narrow thing aren't you?"

"It sucks," Derek answered petulantly. Isaac hid a grin unsuccessfully. "We'll just have to wait until tomorrow to see him." 

Derek settled Isaac against himself, and stared at the ceiling, waiting out the night.

*****

Erica and Boyd both swiveled their heads as they heard the front door to her parents' house open. Her parents were already asleep, had been for hours. Hearing Peter's particular gait, both went back to playing UNO. 

"You could've come in through the window," Erica told the older wolf as he opened the door to her room. Closing it behind himself, he walked over to where they were playing on her bed, and laid down in the middle of them, on the pick-up and discard piles of cards. 

"You know what I had forgotten really sucks about being in a pack that is actually functioning?" Peter asked, not caring that he was messing up their game. Boyd managed to pull some of the cards out from under him and put them on his chest. 

"What?" Boyd asked, wondering if somehow Erica had rigged this game. This was the seventh straight yellow card he had picked up, and none of the numbers matched the one he needed. Was it so hard to find a red or a nine? 

"When the alpha couple is upset, everyone suffers," Peter sighed dramatically. "I mean when is the last time you got a full week's sleep? I know, the last time I slept a full week, was probably a month ago. An entire month." 

"It's not Stiles' fault. If he had it his way, we'd never leave his house," Erica pointed out before smugly announcing, "UNO." Three seconds later and she had won. 

"If the Sheriff isn't taught how a pack properly functions soon, I'm going to end up talking with him. This not sleeping is fucking awful. I mean what are we even supposed to do?" 

Boyd looked over at Erica, who shrugged.

"I have monopoly?" She offered, looking over at her boys. 

"As long as I get to be the battleship," Peter answered, wondering how he had sunk so low.

*****

"Allison? What are you doing, it's three thirty in the morning?" Chris Argent asked, walking into the living room where she was methodically cleaning weapons. 

"Oh? Is it?" She responded dully, looking around for a clock. "I hadn't noticed." 

"Allison..." Chris started and then stopped, looking over the glassy-eyed stare in his daughter's eyes.

"What dad?" 

"Come on, we're going out," Chris told her.

"What, where are we going?" She asked, setting down a scythe. 

"Just for tonight," Chris responded, going to grab his keys. He wasn't sure what was worse, that his daughter was part of a werewolf pack, or that without them she wasn't his daughter. 

*****

Scott turned at the familiar sound of a Porsche. Jackson's car pulled up next to him, showing that Danny was inside as well. 

"Hey, couldn't sleep?" Danny guessed with the window rolled down. 

"Nah. My mom basically told me to go out because I was wearing a groove in the hallway carpet. I guess she didn't like me pacing when she's supposed to be sleeping," Scott answered sheepishly. 

"Get in, we're going to the lacrosse field," Jackson ordered. 

"I thought you'd be with Lydia?" Scott asked once he was in. 

"We know better than to be in close quarters when we haven't had enough sleep," Jackson said. 

"I didn't think I'd be affected this soon by the pack," Danny tossed out.

"Derek says it's because every new pack member makes us stronger, but also more susceptible to pack bonds," Scott said.

"It's...kind of nice in a way," Danny commented.

"That's what you say now, wait until it really sinks in that every time Derek and Stiles are separated against their will, you're going to feel the loss," Jackson near growled. 

"Yeah but, it works both ways doesn't it? Which means every time you and Lydia are apart and don't want to be, they'll feel it too." 

"You'd make a good wolf," Scott told Danny, who grinned. 

"Definitely better than Jackson," Danny poked fun of his surly friend.

"Hey, don't make me pull over and kick you both out," Jackson said gruffly. Although he had to admit, Danny would make a good wolf.

***** 

"Let me get this straight. You're saying that by keeping the pack away from Stiles, I've essentially given them all insomnia," the Sheriff squinted at Chris and Allison. 

"Yes," Chris replied. "I'd be willing to bet good money that not one of Derek's pack is sleeping right now. Allison, when was the last time you got a good night's sleep?" 

"Wednesday," she said, leaning against the front counter. The Sheriff couldn't argue that she looked a little haggard with deep circles beneath her eyes. 

"And where were you Wednesday?"

"With the pack."

"But you're not a werewolf," the Sheriff stated.

"Doesn't matter, she's considered part of Derek's pack. They treat her like a pack member, and with that comes upsides and well as down," Chris elaborated. 

"So, Stiles is probably awake right now. Alright, come on then, let's go see," the Sheriff said, grabbing his jacket and leading them into the parking lot. 

*****

Stiles was so manically engrossed in dusting the living room (And ew, did it ever need it. A tremendous battle between Stiles and dust bunnies had been fought.) that he didn't hear the two cars pull up in the driveway. Stiles' dad stared in disbelief as his son dusted one of two lamps they had in the living room. 

"Stiles?" The Sheriff watched in amusement as his son flailed with the duster in his hand. 

"Dad? What...Mr. Argent? Allison...?" Stiles trailed off. Allison walked over to him with her arms outstretched and Stiles automatically stepped into them, taking most of her weight as she slumped against him. 

"So, tired," she whispered. 

"I'm leaving her with you tonight. Have her back in the afternoon," Chris said before turning to leave.

"Stiles, I know I told you they couldn't stay more than two weekdays, but you didn't tell me it negatively affects you, when you're apart," the Sheriff scolded.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to think I was lying." The Sheriff sighed.

"Is just the one okay, or do you need to call more?"

Stiles yawned before answering, "One is good, but I'd bet anything I'm going to wake up with most if not all of them." 

"Okay. I have to get back to the station, night son. Goodnight, Allison," he added before leaving.

"Night," they said together. Scooping her up, Stiles held onto Allison, walking to the stairs. Don't drop her, don't drop her, he chanted in his mind. Making it to the bed, he arranged the blankets so that they were under them. Allison wrapped herself around him, fitting her face in the crook of his neck. 

"Stiles?" She asked, her voice already thick with tiredness.

"Mhm." 

"Thanks," she offered.

"Anytime," he responded. 

*****

Stiles woke up with his shirt plastered to his back in sweat. True to his prediction, the entire pack had draped themselves around Stiles and Allison, and in some cases, on them. The smell of coffee was wafting through the room, which meant either Danny or Lydia was awake. 

"I feel so gross, even though I'm really happy," Stiles said to no one in particular. 

"Same," Danny snorted. "We seriously need to start putting fans up if all of our puppy piles are going to end in the humans being sweat soaked." 

"Ugh, seconded," Allison grumbled, feeling her sweatpants tack onto her legs as she moved them. 

"Sorry," Boyd apologized, moving backwards to give Allison some space. She gave one of her practiced growls.

"I didn't say move away," she groused, pulling his arm back over her. 

"Sorry, pup, the coffee is calling me," Stiles told Isaac, wriggling so that he could get out of the tangle of the pack. 

"Mmmm, nope," Isaac disagreed, clinging tighter. 

"But, but, the caffeine," Stiles complained, noticing that his wiggling had somehow taken an erotic turn. Allison watched with mild delight as Stiles and Isaac "wrestled". Throw in some oil, and this would be some high entertainment, Allison thought wistfully. 

"Addict much," Lydia said, walking into the room and holding out a mug of coffee for Stiles, holding her own. 

"You're not one to talk," Stiles retorted. Lydia snatched the mug back, just out of Stile's reach. "I mean, you're the bestest person ever, and have I said how lovely your hair has been lately, because it's really been just top notch and," Stiles ranted. Lydia stopped him by handing over the mug, smirking slightly. 

"Could you be any more shameless?" Jackson snarked from somewhere underneath Danny and Scott. 

"Hey, where coffee is concerned, shame isn't even in my vocabulary," Stiles answered. He took a sip of the coffee, moaning when it tasted just how he liked it. Lydia had memorized most of everyone's coffee and tea orders. Stiles liked his with just a dollop of milk and plenty of sugar. Derek reached out to take the mug, and Stiles bit a quick nip on his hand. A low growl started, and stopped just as Stiles rolled his eyes and pushed the mug into Derek's chest. 

Wordlessly, Lydia held her mug out to Peter, not even looking in his direction. The older wolf took it, ducking his head slightly. Stiles watched, not even bothering to control his interest. Something peculiar was going on there, Stiles just couldn't quite figure it out.

Turning to get his coffee back by force if necessary, Stiles gasped as Derek surprise kissed him. Derek tasted of coffee and Stiles made a soft noise. 

"Are mom and dad kissing again? I can't tell," Erica asked, trying to pull her arm out from under Scott. 

"Your dad called and said we can stay over whenever we want," Derek told Stiles, pressing another kiss to Stiles' mouth. 

"Thank God, one more night of restless sleep and I was going to castrate someone," Lydia piped up, taking a sip out of her coffee mug. She was now seated in the space where Stiles' legs had been. 

"So, Stiles you're okay with us coming over, like all the time now right?" Erica asked, sliding over Scott to curl in Lydia's lap. 

"My window is always open," he told the pack. With Derek nuzzling at his neck, and his pack all around him, Stiles had to admit, it didn't get much better than this.


	3. A Brief Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes they needed a break from all of the stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After that emotion filled last chapter of When the Hunters Came, I needed a bit of mindless fluff to clear my mind. Set after Scott vs. iPhone and When the Hunters Came. In this chapter, we have some nice fluff moments between the alpha couple and Isaac. Be warned of the cavity it might give you from the sweetness. un-beta'd all mistakes are my own :)

Sometimes Derek drove them out into the forest when they needed to get away. Not get away from the pack, but just away, from the many stresses that seemed to befall Beacon Hills. Derek could always tell when it was time. Stiles would snap at the betas more, picking at the little things that he often overlooked. Then, in true Stiles fashion, he would feel guilty and over coddle them. Watching Stiles try to coddle his uncle, while entertaining, was somewhat disconcerting. 

Isaac had a different set a tells, quieter, and harder to notice. The pup hated to actually voice his needs, hated to be a burden, even though he never was. Isaac, who could lay still for hours as Stiles pet his side, or hold a position for hours under Derek, would fidget. A simple thing really, especially when compared to Stiles' constant movement. Derek would admit, that even he fidgeted more than Isaac. The alpha would guess that it was a defense mechanism, Isaac's stillness. It was a way of appearing harmless, of appearing small, from a time when Isaac didn't want to trigger his father with movement. So, when his otherwise statue-like mate would begin bouncing his leg at the table, or tapping his pencil in a great imitation of Stiles, Derek would take them to the forest. 

Stiles would sit in the passenger seat, talking a mile a minute about whatever new creature he'd been researching in the beastiary, and fiddling with the radio station. Derek gave a relieved breath when Stiles settled on Linkin Park. 

"But, seriously did you know there are yetis? Like actual abominable snowmen, except they aren't called that, but that's basically what they are. I mean, really? Have you ever met one? What do you think they would smell like?" Stiles chattered, alternating rolling his window up and down, with turning the air conditioner on and off. Derek did his best not to murder his mate, as Stiles touched everything in the car. It was around this time that Derek would look in the rearview mirror to see Isaac grinning widely. 

Isaac would lay across the back seat, eyes closed, taking in the familiar scents of Derek's irritation at Stiles, and Stiles' not so innocent scent. Stiles loved to push more than just Derek's car's buttons, and Isaac smirked as he caught the half-sighs Derek was giving. He loved to catch the subtle scents that went along with the irritation, like the fondness Derek exuded, or the playfulness Stiles smelled of. The entire car would end up smelling like warmth, and home, and the two mates he loved. 

Derek would drive on roads rarely used, out to the edges of his territory. There was an open grove, ringed by old redwoods, trees that had stood there for longer than any of them had been alive. Among them was a cracked stump, weathered down with age, that Derek would recline against. Stiles and Isaac would both make fun of the fact that the stump had a worn groove from Derek's back. He had liked to come here to clear his mind when the pack crowded in too closely. Now, he enjoyed the company of his mates coupled with the peacefulness this particular spot brought him

Old world ferns decorated the forest floor, spots of bright green among the reddish brown of the dirt. They would bring an old camping blanket Stiles had to protect their clothes from the worst of the dirt. Though, Derek mused, they normally ended up with dirt everywhere, blanket or no blanket. 

Isaac and Stiles would bring their lacrosse sticks and pass a ball around. No amount of pleading on their part would get Derek involved.

"I'd rather not wave around a large stick trying to catch a pointless ball," he would tell them, prompting Stiles to counter with, "You don't normally have a problem throwing your large stick around." A stare-off would follow before Isaac started to throw the ball at their heads complaining, "Can't you two leave your alpha fights at home?" 

The alpha brought books to pass the time. Though they were mostly a cover for shamelessly watching his mates. Derek could appreciate watching them extend their reach, causing shirts to rise and faces to flush with exertion. Eventually they would get bored with it though, and then they would throw themselves down to replenish energy with food. 

Isaac had found a large picnic basket in one of the closets of his old house. It had a little hole in one of the sides but otherwise was in great condition for being packed away. 

"If we're going to have a picnic, we have to do it right...right?" He had asked hesitantly when he presented his mates with it. Stiles had smiled and grabbed the pup in a startling hug that spoke volumes of how pleased Stiles was. Derek curled his hand around Isaac's neck briefly, the now familiar look of softness in his eyes. "Was it something I said?" He asked as his mates smothered him. He didn't mind the attention, and these moments of pleased affection were something he could get used to. 

Stiles cooked, which surprised no one. Isaac could cook, but he preferred Stiles' meals. Derek's cooking looked akin to that of a college student's and Stiles wasn't about to subject any of them to that. Stiles had half a mind to have Peter make them dessert one of these days. A cobbler would go perfect with most of Stiles' dishes, even if the picnic ones were mostly sandwiches. 

"You're brooding, you promised you wouldn't brood," Stiles pointed out, after most of the food had been consumed.

"I'm not brooding, I'm just thinking," Derek frowned.

"Well, now you're definitely brooding. It's all over your face," Isaac snorted.

"This is just how my face looks," Derek complained, making Stiles laugh. 

"Your face is doing that contemplative thing, then, maybe it's a subcategory of brooding," Stiles explained. 

"That's it, I'm going to leave you both here," Derek threatened as he got up to stretch his legs. He started to walk towards the trees at the edge of the clearing when he heard Stiles run towards him. Anticipating it, Derek reached behind him just in time to catch Stiles, as his mate launched at his back. Stiles' arms wrapped around his neck and he settled in. It had taken Stiles a few tries to get the angle right and even longer to convince Derek not to turn around and catch him. The first time he tried to get a running jump on the alpha, Derek had spun around and caught him mid-air, surprising him badly enough that he flailed into Derek, causing both of them to wind up on the ground. Isaac had laughed so hard, there were tears in his eyes by the time he was done. 

"I have half a mind to drop you," Derek warned Stiles, his words a contradiction to the tightening of his grip. 

"Mhm," Stiles brushed off Derek's words. Idle threats were a part of their relationship, but they were said with more fondness now than at the beginning. 

Isaac wandered over, his eyes glinting amber gold with mischievousness. He casually dropped one shoulder, exposing his neck in a tantalizing line. Stiles reached out with grabby hands, and Isaac stepped into them, feeling one catch in his hair, the other holding his neck. It was Derek that kissed him as Stiles held him. It was Stiles that made a soft noise when Derek nipped into Isaac's mouth. And when they switched, trading off moans and tongues, Derek would bite a nice sized mark on Isaac's neck, holding the wolf into place as Stiles held onto both of them. 

They had yet to have sex in the grove, some unspoken rule that the three of them followed. They had sex in Stiles' bed, in Derek's train, in the forest surrounding the Hale house, and even awkwardly in the Camaro, but not here. Eventually, one of them would back off, usually not before some groping, but before anyone's clothes came off. Their eyes would be bright with amusement and lust, and Stiles would break the silence after Derek set him down. 

"I know I'm not the only to notice the weirdness between Peter and Lydia, right?" He asked as they walked on long looping trails. 

"You mean the awkwardness that comes out of the fact that Peter psychically tortured her and then used her to bring him back from the dead?" Isaac said, watching as Stiles tripped over an up turned root. Isaac winced and saw Derek do the same. Stiles hated it when they were overprotective, and didn't appreciate being treated as fragile. 

"Whoa, didn't notice that there, well yeah that too, but it seems more, I don't know, pointed lately," Stiles answered. Derek ran a hand over his face, wondering how it was Stiles survived in daily life. He half listened to Stiles' rant and half to the forest noises, making sure that Stiles wouldn't inadvertently step in a badger hole. In one of their previous outings, Stiles had tried to befriend a fox much to the wolves' dismay. He'd make friends with a freaking wolverine if given the chance, Derek thought. 

They would continue through the trails until the sky darkened, weaving around trees and each other. They were quiet in the ride back to Stiles' house, content enough to sit with each other. Stiles would trade seats with Isaac, letting him sit in the front. Derek would marvel at the complete difference of having Isaac in the front seat. Isaac would roll the window down a few inches and then leave it there. He never once reached out to change the station, even when Derek said he could. He simply shook his head, saying that there was no need, and gave an easy smile. 

The pack would be waiting for them in Stiles' room, doing homework or watching a movie on his computer. Like puppies, Derek would watch with an almost smile gracing his lips as they dragged Stiles down to take in the new scents and mark him with their own. 

"Really, guys, every time?" Stiles huffed as Erica shoved Scott's head down so she could rub her chin over Stiles first. Isaac settled in with Jackson and Lydia, giving a growling purr when Lydia started finger combing his hair. 

"Good trip?" Allison asked, passing the popcorn bowl over to Boyd. 

"Not bad," Derek replied, plopping down next to Peter. 

"You didn't get sprayed by a skunk this time so at least it smells better," Peter pointed out, giving Stiles a look.

"How was I supposed to know their cute little handstands meant imminent doom! It just looked like it wanted to play," Stiles said, trying to crawl over to where Danny had a mug of delicious smelling tea. It was slow going, seeing as how Erica was now holding him down so Scott could nuzzle at his back. Personal space meant nothing to werewolves. 

"It's good being back though," Isaac assured his packmates. Sharing a look between the three of them, Derek, Stiles and Isaac grinned, letting the sounds of the pack fill them.


	4. A Knot Escapade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles ponders why Derek hasn't knotted him yet. Derek wonders how lucky he is to have Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another attempt at writing porn. Oh my gosh I wrote a knotting fic, *blushes profusely*, I'll be over here in my kinky corner, feel free to join me if knot fics are your thing. This is set after Scott vs. iPhone, however if knot kinks aren't your thing, feel free to pretend this didn't happen. Part of why I wanted to have Behind the Scenes, is so that when I start writing the kinkier sex stuff I want to write, those of you in it for just the fluff, don't have to skip over large sections of my other fics. un-beta'd all mistakes are my own :)

"Derek?" Stiles asked, setting aside his homework to roll over onto his side, one arm dangling off the bed. On the floor, Derek did push-ups like the robot he was. Stiles guessed the alpha must be somewhere around two hundred, and he was barely even breathing hard. Seriously, unfair. 

"Hmm," Derek answered, not even bothering to pause his movements.

"Why haven't you knotted me?" Stiles forced himself not to grin as he watched Derek still. Ignoring him, Derek continued his routine.

"I mean, the big secret has been revealed, I know you can do it. Which begs the question, why haven't you?" He searched for any reaction, but Derek's will was stronger. His face showed nothing but concentration.

"It can't be the age thing again, we are way past that being an issue. Especially now with Isaac, the amount of sex has been, well, a lot. Like really, a lot." Oh, was that a small twitch of an eyebrow? 

"I mean, I've been interested, you know I've been interested. I wonder what it'd feel like? I bet it'd hurt at first, that slow deep ache I love. Bet I'd feel every little tug." Stiles saw Derek's hands clench ever so slightly on the carpeted floor. Progress. 

"I love it when you're inside me and I can feel you pulse as you cum, God, bet I'd feel your knot pulsing. You aren't worried about wolfing out are you? 'Cuz I wouldn't mind," Stiles brought his finger to his mouth in mock contemplation. Derek's eyes slid over to him, but otherwise he kept doing push-ups. 

"Which position is another good question, since you'll be sort of stuck there. I'm going to guess on all fours, since you have a fondness for that one. That's a wolf thing isn't it? It's a good thing I love being face down, ass up. The sheets are going to be fucking filthy, but that's okay. Better make sure my dad is going to be out of the house. I bet I'm going to be loud."

Derek glared and moved around to do crunches. Stiles idly scratched at his stomach, letting his shirt ride up. Derek had a thing for hip bones. Stiles scratched down one hip bone, his skin breaking out in goosebumps. Oh, hmm, that actually felt kind of good. Feeling a twitch in his dick, Stiles quickly stopped touching himself. He was supposed to be seducing Derek, not playing with himself. From the almost grin on Derek's face, Stiles knew that the alpha saw it all.

"Come on, I'm all but throwing myself at you, at least give me an inkling," Stiles broke down. Derek stopped doing crunches to look exasperatedly at his mate. 

"It's not about the age difference," Derek said, resting his ams on his knees. Stiles sighed loudly.

"And? Anything else, unhelpful-wolf," Stiles grumped.

"Go back to what you were doing, and maybe I'll tell you," Derek replied, his eyes turning playful. Stiles loved that he got see this side of Derek. The rest of the pack didn't believe him, and no matter how hard Isaac and Stiles tried to convince them, they wouldn't believe that Derek could be playful when he wanted to be. 

"I never knew you were such a stickler for homework."

"No, not that. Before, with your hip," Derek stated. Stiles flushed. Oh, that. Settling back into his side, Stiles drew a line with his finger over his hip bone, watching as Derek's eyes followed it. He titled his head up, baring his throat and dipping a finger into that hollow his hip bones created. Derek liked to use his tongue to lave right there. 

"So?" Stiles prompted, voice a little breathier than would've liked. "Is it because you don't want to?" 

"It's not that. I want to," Derek assured, his eyes getting a faint red sheen. 

"Well, if you want to, and I want to, then why are we not to-ing?" Stiles felt himself get hard with want. Derek's flare of nostrils said he could tell. Stiles wondered what he smelled like, when lust hit him. The wolves said lemons, or limes, but that's the closest they could describe it to him. 

"It makes us vulnerable," Derek finally answered. 

"Wait, that's the reason? Really?" Stiles asked sitting up suddenly. 

"There'd be no way to protect you if-"

"If what? Derek, we have a lot of sex, and I hope I'm not tempting fate when I say this, but we've never been attacked during it. We've spent days where we've done nothing but have sex, do you remember that one day we forget to eat? If Isaac hadn't brought over more of Peter's cobbler, that would've been the longest I've ever gone without food. If it would make you feel better, I'll go put down protective wards around the house, but my God, I want to feel your knot so badly. I think I'd agree to do it in an underground bunker if that'd make you feel safe," Stiles ranted. 

"You really want to?" Derek shrugged one shoulder, as if working out a kink. Stiles had figured out most of Derek's tells. The one shoulder shrug was Derek's way of trying to show that he didn't care, when something mattered to him.

"I'm not sure how else I could phrase it, other than, Derek please God knot with me, I want to feel it." Stiles would get on his knees and shamelessly beg if Derek asked. The curiosity was killing him.

"It'll hurt." Stiles snorted.

"It usually does."

"Not like this."

"I think I can handle you. What's the point of calling me your mate if we don't, you know, mate." Stiles suddenly got a thought brought on by watching too many wolf documentaries. "Will it hurt you?"

"A little." Derek was pointedly not looking at him.

"And you still want to do it, even knowing that?"

Derek gave a small nod.

"So...I'm failing to find a problem." Stiles titled his head to try to catch Derek's eyes. When that didn't work, Stiles slinked off the bed and crawled over to Derek, putting his head on Derek's arms. With a put on sigh, Derek grabbed Stiles and fit his mate between his legs, pulling him backwards so he fit in the cage of his arms.

"I...didn't think you'd want to."

"Why would you think that? Do you even know me? You are sex on a stick, why wouldn't I want to do sex things with you?" Derek nosed at the back of Stiles' neck. Stiles bowed his head down, letting Derek have a longer patch of skin to work with. The scenting, the nipping, it was almost a werewolf's way of self soothing.

"It's a wolf thing, not entirely human-"

"Um, you're not entirely human and I love you just fine." 

Derek kissed open mouthed words of love onto Stiles' neck, a meaning so loud, Stiles knew that Derek was answering back. 

"I have to ask one more time. Are you sure?" Derek put his chin on Stiles' shoulder.

"That's it, I'm taking my clothes off, we're doing this," Stiles asserted, standing up and yanking his shirt off.

"Right, now?" Derek asked, watching his mate grab the lube they used and tossing it onto the bed. 

"Dad's working a double shift, puppies are away, we just got over your essentially nonexistent hang up, do you know of a better time, than now?" Stiles asked as he cleared away his homework. 

"Say it," Derek said, standing up and taking his shirt off. 

"Say what?" 

"That you want it, say it," Derek ordered, walking forward. 

"I want your knot, God, how I want it," Stiles near groaned. Derek lowered himself over Stiles, dipping down to kiss him. Stiles writhed impatiently, rolling his hips up to try and get any type of friction. 

"Impatient," Derek said, his voice lower than normal. 

"Well, yeah," Stiles mumbled. Derek grabbed the band of Stiles' basketball shorts and waited for Stiles to lift his hips, to pull them off. He swallowed thickly at seeing the familiar end of the anal plug Stiles favored. 

"This again?" He deftly removed it, loving the squirm Stiles did at the sensation.

"Not quite, that one is bigger," Stiles bit out. Derek shook his head, grinning with too much fang showing. Holding down Stiles' hips with his hands, he backed up and without warning took Stiles' erection into his mouth. 

"Hnnng!" Stiles moaned, hands scrabbling at the comforter. He felt a clawed hand wrap around his human one, and it made his heart trip all over itself, as if it wasn't already running on high. There were things Stiles never told any of the pack, things between Derek and him that he kept to himself. That Derek would blow him and sometimes hold his hand while he did it; he kept that tidbit all to himself. It simultaneously made him want to cum immediately, and made him feel like a big sap. 

Stiles felt Derek's tongue stroke on the underside of his shaft, a slight whine forming in the back of his throat. The smallest hint of Derek's fangs had Stiles straining at the hand still holding his hip down. 

"Shit, Derek, too pent up, don't want to cum this way," Stiles breathed out. A moan rolled through him, as Derek sucked on the tip before sitting back and taking his sweat pants off. 

Derek picked up the lube as Stiles rolled onto his knees. Stiles bit his lip when he felt Derek slide a lubed finger in his ass. Derek had to actually concentrate on keeping his hand human and nails short, as he eased another finger into Stiles. Taking his mate to the emergency room after shredding his ass, sounded like something Stiles would never let him live down. Hell, after that Stiles wouldn't ever let Derek near his ass again. 

Stiles appreciated Derek carefully stretching him, appreciated that Derek always took his time with this. Right now though, with the promise of something new, Stiles wasn't feeling very patient. He tried to buck backwards, to take more of Derek's fingers, but the wolf pulled back. A sound of displeasure came out of him. Derek growled, a soft warning to keep still. 

Stiles' breath caught in his throat as he felt Derek start to push in. He could feel the slight burn of pressure and then Derek was sliding in, slick with lube. Derek rocked forward, gripping one of Stiles' hips. He tried to slow down, tried to not grind in like he wanted to, but the though that he was going to knot Stiles, had his self control ebbing away. Stiles could feel the tension in Derek's grip, how controlled Derek was trying to be. 

"Fuck me, come on babe, I can feel how bad you want it, knot me, I trust you, I trust you," Stiles panted out, hoping that all Derek needed was a little encouragement. Derek was controlling himself just fine until Stiles opened his mouth. He slammed his hips into Stiles, punching the air out of his mate who gave a hoarse shout. He felt his wolf at the forefront, keeping up a brutal pace that had Stiles shaking under him, but never enough to actually hurt Stiles. 

Stiles gulped in air, each thrust ripping a moan from him. Sweat broke out on his back, and across his forehead. Derek wasn't holding back anymore. Stiles heard claws rip through the comforter, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Derek was leaning over him, biting into his shoulders, and oh, yeah, there'd be marks, but Stiles loved them. Red blooming, deep purple splotches that made locker room changing a bit awkward. He liked to press them later, feeling the small bruises and remembering how much he trusted Derek to hurt him like this. Stiles liked a little pain with his sex, go figure. His mates were werewolves, after that, it was easy to accept the part of him that enjoyed pain. 

Derek was panting, harsh huffs of breath that cooled across Stiles' neck, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. 

"Stiles?" Derek growled, words thicker as his fangs got in the way. 

"S'good, uhnnn, I'm good, more," Stiles rasped, wondering how much more he could take before he orgasmed. Derek's rapid fire thrusts were hitting his prostate randomly, and it made his cock leak pre-come onto the shredded comforter. Curling claws around his mate's neck, Derek twisted Stiles' face so that he could thrust his tongue into Stiles' mouth. In this position, kissing was not about finesse, as Stiles licked into Derek's mouth, panting to catch his breath. The claws at his neck, made a sharp jolt of pleasure ignite in his cock. 

Derek could feel the beginning sensations of his knot forming, and with it, he could hear Lydia's words at the back of his mind. Intent to breed would make his knot last longer. His wolf happily supplied all sorts of images with Stiles holding cubs, even though he knew it was too soon, much too soon for that. His mate was young, and there'd be plenty of time for that later. Still, the thought had Derek swelling inside of Stiles. 

Stiles could feel the foreign sensation of Derek's knot beginning to form. A muffled whine came from the alpha, as he pressed his face into Stiles' spine. Stiles felt Derek's longer facial hair and his hips jutted backwards. He was expecting pain, but the stretch begun to burn slightly, and still Derek's knot got bigger. Wriggling a little under him, Derek moaned, loud and shaky, his hips jerking upwards as if he could get any more of himself into Stiles. 

Stiles froze upon hearing Derek's moan. Sure, the alpha wasn't quiet, but he was never loud, he had never sounded like that before. The knot felt like it stopped growing, which would be a relief to Stiles, if it wasn't nestled against his prostate. Don't clench, don't clench, Stiles repeated to himself, breaking his mantra when he felt Derek's small hip undulations, not quite a thrust, but movement nonetheless. He dropped his head down to the mattress when he felt Derek's clawed hand wrap around his dick, gingerly. Wet with pre-come, Derek's hand stroked him, wringing sounds out of him that were higher pitched, and bound to be embarrassing later when he recollected this moment. 

Stiles' orgasm caught him off guard, roaring through him, making him give a choked sound, as his muscles clenched around Derek's knot. It caught Derek unawares as well, causing the alpha to make a sobbed moan, grinding hard against Stiles, spurting cum into his mate. 

Stiles felt fucking wrecked. Drags of claw marks decorated his hips from where Derek had tried to shift him closer, and there would be more than one bruise he sported from this romp. Derek lay pressed against his back, making an almost-whine noise, the knot still pulsing. Stiles licked his lips, noting that they were chapped, and tried to speak first.

"Sides?" Stiles finally got out after a few false starts. His voice sounded like roughened gravel, and not at all like its normal tones. His knees weren't going to hold him much longer, hell, he was surprised they lasted this long. Derek nodded into his back, shifting back to lay them down. 

Stiles groaned, as Derek settled them back down on their sides. It was like spooning, Stiles thought, except for the knot part. It ached in the best of ways. The pulses were slowing down and already Stiles wanted to feel it over again. 

"You okay?" Derek asked, voice hoarse. 

"Oh, yes. You?"

"It was better than I remembered."

"Damn straight it was better, never did it with me before. See, what you've been missing out on," Stiles chided lightly. He squirmed a bit and stopped when he felt the pressure on his prostate again, his dick giving a twitch. How could he possibly be interested already?

"You're going to be sore," Derek whispered, sounding more like himself. A quick check, and Stiles felt that his claws were gone. Interesting. Most of his wolf features were gone but the knot.

"Worth it. So, fucking, worth it." 

And there was that growl-purr, Stiles loved to hear and feel. Contentment surrounded them. 

"How long do you think we'll be stuck? Not that I mind any amount of time, just want an estimate," Stiles assured. Derek let his fingers play in the hollow of Stiles' hip. 

"I don't know. Last time I knotted, it went down in ten minutes. This, though, I'm still..." Derek trailed off, hips moving forward, knot bumping hard against Stiles' prostate.

"Cumming?" Stiles asked on a gasp, watching as he got half an erection. 

"Yeah," Derek breathed against Stiles' shoulder. 

"If we're still like this in a half hour, I may want to go again," Stiles let his mate know, getting harder at the thought. "Mmf, definitely, I'd like to amend my previous statement, to I'm going to definitely want to go again."

"You're going to be walking funny for a week," Derek snorted and then bit back a groan as Stiles clenched his anal muscles on purpose. 

"Still want to talk me out of it?" Stiles asked.

"Nope," Derek said, holding Stiles to himself, grinning with pleasure.


	5. Dominance Displays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott challenges Stiles' authority, and the Sheriff needs brain bleach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what this is, I just couldn't get the thought out of my mind and a plot bunny sort of took off without me. I'm not even sure what to label it, fluffy-serious-shenanigans? Stiles puts Scott in his place, and the Sheriff wishes that he had read a few more chapters out of that werewolf behavior book Stiles put on his desk. un-beta'd all mistakes are my own :) Oh, yeah, hmm set sometime after The Case of the Mysterious Sulfur.

"Stiles, I don't think I can study anymore, we've been at it for hours," Scott groused, looking up from his pile of notes. Harris was going to flunk him if he didn't pass this test but Stiles had him looking over material for five hours now and there was just no way he could put any more chemical reactions into his head. 

"And a few more won't kill you, it's not wolfsbane dude," Stiles retorted, going over the practice equations Lydia had typed up in her spare time. 

"Could we take a break?" Scott asked hopefully.

"We took one a half hour ago." Stiles' pencil broke and he shuffled books around to find his sharpener. 

"I give up," Scott partly growled, his voice taking on the familiar wolfed out tone. The full moon was a day away and he could feel his wolf already rattling around inside of him. 

"Hey, stop that, or I'm pulling rank," Stiles threatened. He tried not to lord his alpha position over his packmates but sometimes, enough was enough. 

"What are you going to do about it," Scott challenged, one eyebrow raised. 

Stiles thought over what he had just read about werewolf dominance displays in one of the books Allison had found and grinned evilly.

****

The Sheriff walked down the hall with Stiles' grocery list in his hand. Meatless tofurky? He had hoped that having teenage werewolves around would amount to his fridge being stocked with actual meat but this list said otherwise. The door to Stiles' room was ajar. The Sheriff pushed it open and stopped dead at what he saw. Nothing could have prepared him for this.

Scott was face down on the floor, being held there by Stiles, who for all intents and purposes, looked as though he had stopped mid-hump, his legs framing Scott's butt. 

"Why don't you ever shut your door!" The Sheriff cried, slapping a hand over his face. Both boys were still clothed, that was a good sign right? Jesus Christ, who in the pack wasn't Stiles dating? It was getting hard to keep track.

"Dad! This isn't what it looks like!" Stiles yelped, as the Sheriff slowly backed out of his room. "It's just dominance mounting! Dominance mounting!" 

"Stop saying the word mounting!" The Sheriff yelled through the door that now hid the boys from his sight. "I'm just going to leave this revised grocery list outside your door. And please close your door, I don't ever want to see anything like that again!" He called out to them, going back to his room and getting ear plugs. He wasn't sure what dominance mounting was, but it seemed an awful lot like dry humping. Was there some type of werewolf jargon he was missing out on? Stiles had left him a bunch of books to read, but so far he hadn't read anything about "dominance mounting." He'd skipped the entire four chapters on werewolf mating for a reason, but dammit, maybe he was going to have to go back and actually give it a go. 

Stiles started laughing to himself once his dad left, he couldn't help it. Laughing in inappropriate situations was sort of his thing. Beneath him, Scott lay pliant, his wolf submissively accepting Stiles' display. 

"Huh, didn't think this would actually work. You feel better now? Less like a badwolf?" Stiles asked, as if it was an every day occurrence to straddle your best friend and hump them through their clothes. 

"Uh, and I hate to say this, but yeah," Scott admitted in embarrassed tones. Once Stiles had tackled him to the ground, his wolf had rolled over, like a switch had been turned on. Stiles sat back on Scott's butt, secure in the knowledge that he wasn't harboring a secret crush on his best friend, and thus was able to happily not be aroused. He loved Scott to death, but he didn't want to have sex with him. Maybe make-out a little, but that was different, Stiles wanted to make-out with nearly every attractive person he saw. 

"I wonder if this would work on the others," Stiles thought out loud.

"Probably, I mean, I feel pretty mellow now. I don't know if it would stop a full on already wolfed out mode, but the in between stages maybe." Scott had to stop himself from rolling over to present his stomach. 

"I think I'm going to try it out on Jackson, that douchewolf likes to test how far he can get away with things."

"Stiles, I would pay you money to do it when I'm there," Scott laughed. 

"You don't have to pay me money, just get back to studying," Stiles told him, getting up and going back over to the bed. 

"Alright, but in another hour we get a study break for food," Scott bartered.

"Food break is accepted," Stiles said, handing over the sheet of equations to Scott. 

"Uh, Stiles?" Scott asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"You have my total permission to do...that...whenever I start to get too wolfy, when I look like I'm not all there. Even if we're in public. Even if we're with the rest of the pack. I know I still don't have the best of control, and even though I've been working on it, it doesn't come as easily to me as the others and-"

"Scott," Stiles butted in, "I will happily mount you," he promised.

Which was the exact same moment, that Derek crawled in through the window, a deep frown etched on his face.

"What the fuck?" The alpha growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was riding the bus when I heard a girl behind me talking loudly about how her dog humps everything and her friend was telling her that dog humping is sometimes a dominance display. And that was all I needed to see Stiles on top of Scott lol. As it is, I researched dominance humping, and in the wolf world, it's not quite a thing. It seems as though people are on the fence on whether it is a dominance thing, or just a horny thing. So, I tweaked it a little and made it a werewolf dominance thing, because they aren't exactly wolves.


	6. The Goodbye Knot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles can't possibly have sex again so soon, so he'd rather watch Derek and Isaac knot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place right after Chapter 7 in When the Hunters Came. This is the missing knotting scene, so be warned, there is knotting. The sex also has the following warning: blood play, biting, scenting. 
> 
> Also, I'd just like to say that to those of you who leave comments filled with sweet words and wonderful speculations...you guys make me fangirl over you, seriously, I'll just be over here sobbing happily into my tea. You make me feel such gratitude that I don't even know what to do to show my thanks, except write more lol. Really, you guys are the best, and I thank you from the bottom of my poly heart. un-beta'd all mistakes are my own :)

"I can't believe you're not complaining," Peter told Scott, settling into a chair in the living room with Erica at his feet.

"Honestly, at this point, I've felt the bed rock from them having sex not two feet from me, and have heard it in surround sound. So, hearing it from a flight down and behind a closed door, isn't that big a deal anymore." He had his head in Allison's lap, the both of them on the floor in front of the couch. 

"I can't believe they're going to knot, it's going to take even longer now," Erica grumped.

"They're going to...oh," Allison mumbled, feeling her body go hot. 

"This pack is ridiculous," Peter muttered, folding his arms over his chest.

*****

Isaac closed the door behind him, his nostrils flaring at the smell of sex and sweat. On the bed, Stiles lay back against the pillows, looking extremely pleased with himself. Derek sat on the edge of the bed, eyes flashing red. 

"You're leaving," Isaac stated, not even trying to pretend that he wasn't listening in. 

"I am," Derek said, feeling the anxiety that poured off of his mate. 

"I also heard something about knotting?" Isaac tilted his head to the side, his neck bared. 

"If you want," the alphas said together. 

"Dude, no, we are not going to be one of those couples that finishes each other's sentences," Stiles insisted. Derek turned to him and glared.

"I do. I do want to," Isaac said. He stripped his shirt off, and went to Derek. 

Isaac loved knotting, loved the feeling, and the connection. Stiles agreed with him, that the thing they loved most about it, was the noises that Derek made. It was the only time the alpha ever got loud, and it made Isaac feel powerful.

Isaac's pants were pulled off of him with such force that he could hear them tearing. Derek's claws were already out, and they scraped lightly over his hips, bringing Isaac into his lap. Derek's mouth tasted of Stiles, and Isaac chased the lingering sweetness of it with his tongue. He sucked on Derek's tongue, his hips moving in little impatient circles. Derek was hardening under him, griping him tighter, claws pricking into his ass. Isaac eased out of kissing, wanting to to rub his cheek against Derek's, needing to scent mark, needing to leave a mark on the alpha any way he could. 

Derek gave a low rumble, trying to comfort his mate, to tell him all of things that Stiles could say naturally, but took the alpha a little longer to verbalize. He ran his claws over Isaac's back, across shoulders that the pup still needed to grow into, and down sides that were ticklish given the right touch. Holding the pup to himself, he moved them so that Isaac was on his back. 

Stiles tossed the lube at them, his eyes darting back and forth between them as if he couldn't decide what or who he wanted to watch more. 

Isaac spread it over his erection, stroking slowly, as Derek dipped a finger inside him, claws retracted. Derek liked to watch as he worked Isaac open, he liked to see his blown out pupils and how his mouth would open whenever he got a particularly good stroke. Impatient as always, Isaac tried to arch up, to take more of Derek's fingers. 

"Derek," Isaac groaned, claws rhythmically clenching into the bedspread. 

Stiles took a moment to bemoan the brand new comforter's fate. Maybe he should start buying them in bulk.

Isaac's leg trembled as Derek started to push in with small rocks of his hips. He could already feel the need inside of him to tie with his mate, but he wanted to savor this. Isaac gave a little moan as Derek slid in deeper, and they both heard Stiles' soft sigh. 

Isaac felt his wolf slip free, fangs dropping into his mouth, fur rippling along his skin. "Derek," he growled out, bucking up and taking Derek further in. Derek held back from pounding into the wolf beneath him, instead he moved with deep, purposeful thrusts. Isaac's legs wound around his hips, and he leaned over, licking a stripe up Isaac's neck. Derek tasted salt and the sharp tang of lust. Claws dug into his ass, urging him deeper. 

Isaac's pulse jumped temptingly, and Derek couldn't resist biting down on the pale column of neck before him. His mouth watered with the need to bite harder, to pierce through skin. 

"I'll heal," Isaac whispered, feeling the sudden tension in Derek's arms that had nothing to do with the change of angle in thrusts. He tipped his head back, arching into Derek's teeth, breathing unevenly and waited for his mate to decide. 

Derek felt his wolf burst free, fangs digging into Isaac who hissed out a puzzled groan. Blood welled into his mouth, and Derek started to hammer into his mate, licking at the bite mark. 

"Oh, fuck," Isaac mumbled, claws digging into Derek's shoulders. He cried out as Derek bit another mark into him, moans falling from his lips. His body shivered with each bite, his skin tingling with a buzzing hum of ecstasy. 

Through his haze, Derek smelled Isaac's pained pleasure and Stiles' growing interest. He could sense his body straining to knot, and he grabbed one of Isaac's hips to bring him closer. 

"Go on, babe, breed him, fill him with your knot, God but look at him, he wants it so bad," Stiles breathed out, wanting to see Derek shake Isaac apart.

Derek really needed to have a talk with Lydia about putting ideas and words into Stiles' head, because fuck if the word 'breed' didn't have his knot swelling, his hips trying desperately to get his cock as far as Isaac could take him. Isaac was no less affected, and started to cum as Derek's knot filled him, spilling over his stomach.

Isaac reached up to drag Derek's face down, kissing the alpha and tasting his own blood. Derek whined into his mouth, choking out breaths that sounded gutted and wrung, his hips twitching as if he was trying to thrust but the knot made it impossible to. The sounds were edging Isaac on again, his cock already showing interest.

Derek turned into the hollow between Isaac's neck and shoulder nuzzling and making whines deep in his throat. Isaac carded his hand through Derek's hair, bringing his head down to his neck, offering it up. Derek nosed at it before biting down again. When Isaac's blood hit his tongue this time, he felt his orgasm burn through him, accidentally tearing into his mate more than he wanted. He quickly opened his mouth, watching as blood splattered onto the bed. Pulling back, he looked down to make sure he hadn't torn through muscle.

Isaac had changed back, his features human again. He reached out to touch Derek's cheek, sliding fingertips across the smears of blood that painted the alpha's mouth. His body felt jolted with aches that sparked bursts of pleasure. Reality was starting to set in, and Isaac could feel his face begin to flush pink. 

"You okay?" Derek asked, nostrils flaring as he scented the air, sorting out Isaac's embarrassment and lust, trying to see if he had gone too far. 

"I'm okay. No, regrets," he assured, wanting Derek to know that even though he was feeling embarrassed, he'd enjoyed every minute of it. 

"Thank God, because that was hot as fuck, and I'm going to need a repeat performance of that sometime in my future," Stiles said, grinning smugly. 

"Here, let's try this," Derek groaned out, gathering Isaac into his arms, and turning them so that Derek's back was against the wall, and Isaac sat his in lap. Derek brought his legs up so that Isaac could rest on them if he needed to. 

"Were these okay?" Derek asked, touching the still open but no longer bleeding teeth imprints. Isaac leaned forward, slumping until his forehead touched Derek's shoulder.

"They were awesome," Isaac replied, wanting to hide his face from Derek's searching eyes. 

"I'll go get a wash cloth, to wipe some of the blood," Stiles told them. He grabbed his pants, putting them on without any boxers, and left them.

"I don't want you to leave," Isaac sighed, biting back a moan. Derek was still pulsing inside him, and in this position, he was rubbing up against Isaac's prostate. 

"I wish I didn't have to. I'd much rather stay here with you and Stiles."

"Stiles is going to be a mess," Isaac said. I'm going to be a mess, he thought.

"You'll have each other. One of the perks of having more than one mate. You won't have to be alone," Derek nosed at Isaac's chin. Knowing that no amount of placating words were going to make him feel any better, Isaac kissed Derek. And with each lip sucked, and tongues sliding against each other, Isaac could at least feel how much Derek loved him. And it was more than enough. 

Stiles opened up the bathroom door and froze at the sight of Scott's bare ass and the flash of Allison's legs circling his best friend's hips. She was seated on the counter and Scott was standing up, his pants around his ankles.

"I'm so fucking sorry," Stiles apologized, slapping a hand over his open mouth. He really wasn't seeing anything he hadn't seen before as Allison's dress was bunched up around her hips, and Scott's bare ass wasn't anything new. 

"Stiles!" Scott complained as the alpha continued to stand there.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just...um, need a wash cloth," Stiles said, focusing his eyes solely on Allison's face, he reached over to the first drawer and pulled out a square of cloth. Ignore your friends having sex, just ignore them, Stiles thought to himself. Feeling the indignation pouring off of Scott, he tried to wet the cloth with water as quickly as he could. He wasn't quick enough, however, to make it out before seeing Allison's eyes go mischievous, and her back arch up so that Scott couldn't stop himself from thrusting into her. The wet sound of them fucking, made Stiles suddenly very confused about himself, and he fled out of the bathroom without closing the door. A slam, echoed loudly throughout the Stilinski house, and the betas in the living room filled the house with laughter.


	7. In Which Peter has Conflicting Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The musings of Peter Hale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Peter feels have sort of exploded into this snippet. It's basically his thoughts now that Derek is away. Set during When the Hunters Came. Thanks for reading :)
> 
> My lovely beta: StefanyD

Peter never woke up slowly, even though he refused to open his eyes to the morning twilight. He woke up all at once, jarringly, and with tension in his hands, claws close to the surface. The skin over his ribs twitched, an unconscious shiver at the feel of the hand there. Just as he decided to keep still and maybe go back to sleep, Erica pulled her hand back. The quick drag of her fingers over his back made him feel both thankful and disappointed. She had an eerily accurate sense about when he needed space. It made him feel only slightly guilty. Which was an improvement over the usual crashing sense of guilt co-mingled with anger. So, the day was already looking up.

Coffee, would be an even greater addition to the beginning of Peter's day. Unfortunately, he could hear Allison puttering around in the kitchen. If he went in there now, she would make attempts to be social, and social was something he didn't want to do right now. Tight smiles and feigned interest at her morning chatter would only make him feel as though he should genuinely be paying attention. More guilt, more anger, and all before eight o'clock. No, better to just wait her out instead of interacting. 

Odd, though, it sounded like Allison was making coffee. The hunter junior rarely drank coffee, unlike her over-caffeinated packmates. Was she expecting company? Or had her sleep cycle been so chaotic that she needed the extra boost? An even better question was, why did it even matter to him? Next to him, Erica stretched languorously. She made a hum of satisfaction and then stood up, tossing her mane of curls over one shoulder. Not bothering with pants, she left the room in only her sleep shirt and batman underwear. When she came back in she was holding a large mug with the mouth watering smell of strong coffee wafting from it. She plopped it down on the bedside table near his face, climbed over him with as little touching as she could manage and face planted back into what she deemed "her" side. 

Peter grudgingly sat up, the smell of the coffee too alluring for him to go back to sleep without at least tasting it. The coffee momentarily distracted him from the aches of his bones, and the soreness in his body. Coming back from the dead hadn't been easy, and it hadn't come without its price. The coffee was suspiciously strong. Allison must've made it just for him. He didn't know how to feel about that. Thankful? Annoyed? Both? 

"More sleep?" Erica mumbled, her face mashed into the blankets. 

"I'm going to take a shower," Peter said, taking another large swallow of coffee. He looked over to where she lay rumpled and unmoving. He had bestiary work to get done, construction plans to tweak, a nephew to track, and another temporary house to look at. None of which sounded as good as going back to sleep. The graceful curve of Erica's spine called to him and he wanted to answer it. Huffing lightly at himself and his contradicting feelings, he set the mug down. He huffed a little louder, catching her attention.

"What, do you want me to go with you?" 

"I want you to come here," he rumbled, making her move onto her elbows so she could see him. He had moved onto his back and had one of his arms open to her. She didn't budge. 

"But you hate that," she stated, frowning slightly. 

"I never said that." He wiggled his fingers at her impatiently.

"You didn't have to say it, you're entire body said it for you. Do you realize how tense you get when you don't want physical contact?" 

"Erica," he called to her, hoping she would stop chattering and accept his offer.

"I don't like this, it feels like I'm forcing you or something." She rolled onto her side, facing him but not moving any closer. 

"Forcing me? Jesus Christ, would you just get over here so that we could go back to sleep. I thought this would make you happy, and," he added just as she opened her mouth to protest, "I wouldn't mind it." 

He could see her rolling the words around in her head as if she was trying to make them fit with what she knew about him. Her nose scrunched, her forehead wrinkling in doubt. Slowly, very slowly, she crawled over to him, as if he was a flighty deer that would spook at the merest hint of a predator. If he rolled his eyes any harder he'd have hurt himself. She curved into him, arm going around his ribs, with her head pillowed in the space between his chest and arm. His hand settled at her waist, and he closed his eyes, breathing deeply. 

Sometime later after he had finally fallen asleep he heard the curious slide of the window being opened. Was this how Stiles felt all the times the pack creeps into his window? Peter watched Isaac close the window behind him, leaving it slightly open, probably for Erica's benefit. Isaac shrugged off his jacket, toed off his shoes, and then lowered his head a little, staring at the floor, waiting.

Wolf etiquette deemed it a slight to refuse an alpha's mate just about anything. Peter liked the so called "golden pup" well enough that he didn't even bother to growl, just sighed. If Isaac had had a tail it would be wagging, he looked up so eagerly, like he fully expected Peter to deny him. He crawled under the comforter neither Peter nor Erica were using, and covered himself, making a round lump next to Erica's back. She rumbled at his wiggling, and then rolled over, putting him in the curve of her stomach. Peter groused to himself, moving so that he spooned behind her, her hair tickling his nose. He realized that he was slowly losing the dangerous edge he once had, and now that Derek was gone his packmates were gravitating towards him. He didn't know whether to feel flattered, or upset over this development. 

With the two of them in his bed, Peter had a sudden memory of frightened children, snuffling and growling, of fidgeting bodies and soft snores. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing it away, the remembrance of what he had once. Isaac started a rumble purr that Erica took up and though it would never be the same, this, well this wasn't so bad.


	8. Bonding with the Betas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another sleepless night for the pack, becomes an okay morning for the betas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after A Sleepless Night, this is just a bit of fluff that got stuck in my head. That and I wanted more face time between Derek and Isaac, which soon became beta feels. Enjoy!
> 
> My lovely beta: StefanyD

A snuffling noise under Derek's ear dragged him out of an already fitful sleep. A wet, warm, tongue was darting small licks under his chin. Self-soothing, Derek thought as he lifted his head a little higher. Isaac was half on top of him, squished in between the wall and himself. The mattress he used in the train station had not been made for two people. 

"You don't have to stay with me you know, you do have a home with an actual bed in it," Derek said, voice laced with sleep. 

"A house, yes, but not a home," Isaac replied, giving one last cheek rub before sitting up. "Wouldn't matter anyway, can't sleep there, can't sleep here. Fucking ridiculous that the only place I can sleep the night through is at Stiles' house." He rolled his shoulders, trying to work out kinks that had started to form. His hands scrubbed over his face irritably. The moon was just around the corner, making him short tempered. The buzz of changing tingled along his skin already, his wolf unhappy at being separated from one of his mates. He brought his knees up to his chest, and crossed his arms over them, huffing unhappily. 

Derek reached for Isaac, grazing across bare skin from where his shirt had ridden up. The darkness of the subway station didn't blind him as it would if he was human, so he could make out the ridges of Isaac's spine, and the stretch of his shirt across wide shoulders. 

"Do you think I'll ever be able to hear him like you do? I think it'd help if if I could just, check in," Isaac whispered, clutching himself tighter. 

"It's possible if you keep honing it, I'm not a hundred percent sure though. My..." Derek stopped himself short from saying more than he really wanted. Here in the dark, with Isaac's quiet breathing, it was easy to forget things that he wasn't ready to forget just yet. He wasn't sure if he ever wanted to forget those things, or if he even deserved to. Instead he swept his hand up the expanse of Isaac's back, trying to massage out the tension he felt there.

"I always thought your hands would be calloused," Isaac stated, arching into Derek's kneading.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked, startled out of thoughts that had been turning grim.

"Your hands. Before you'd ever touched me, I had assumed they would be calloused. Rough, like the exterior you wore around you. Turns out they are just as soft as you are." Derek could hear the smirk in Isaac's tone.

"I am not soft," Derek argued. He went to sit up but misjudged how close he was to the edge of the mattress and managed to slide off. Isaac lasted all of five seconds before bursting out in laughter. "Shut up," Derek growled, rubbing at his head where it hit a pole on the way down. A flash went off and Derek turned to see Isaac typing away at his phone. 

"You did not just take a picture of me," Derek growled, glaring at his still laughing mate. 

"Stiles is going to want to see this," Isaac grinned. "And maybe other people."

"No, no other people," Derek argued, trying to grab the phone away from Isaac. He had stretched his arms over his head, keeping it just out of reach and Derek rolled his eyes. Not one to be out matched, Derek climbed over Isaac, and tried to wrestle the phone out of his hands. Isaac tried to crawl away and off the bed, but Derek dragged him back until he lay prone beneath the alpha. 

"Oops, just hit the send button instead of cancel, I think I put in the entire pack as the contact," Isaac said without a hint of remorse despite his words. Derek sighed an especially dramatic sound, letting his head drop down to the hollow between Isaac's shoulder blades. Isaac wiggled his shoulders a little, settling into the mattress. 

"You two aren't going to start having sex are you?" Erica's voice called out from the front of the station. Isaac groaned in exasperation as he listened to the clip clop of her boots strike against the cement. He'd just considered rolling his hips backwards to get a rise out of Derek but now that was out the window. 

"Oh good, looks like I got here just as things were about to get interesting," Erica leered, sitting down to take her boots off. "Also, that picture made my night a hundred times better," she smirked at Derek. 

"It wasn't that funny," Derek protested rolling closer to the wall so that he could drape an arm around Isaac. 

"But it was adorable." She tossed her boots to one side and lifted her sweater off, leaving her in sweatpants and a tank top. 

"I don't think you're going to fit" Isaac said, tucking himself into Derek's chest. 

"Oh, I'll fit," she assured, climbing on top of Isaac who began to growl little puffs of annoyance. 

"Not here you don't," Isaac complained as Erica elbowed him in the ribs as if he was a pillow she was trying to fluff. 

"Yup, here. Boyd's babysitting his nieces, Stiles' is a no go, my parents don't remember I exist half the time, so here I am. Besides, you know you love me," she told him, mushing her face against his and rumbling. 

"Ugh, not tonight I don't," he lied, spluttering as her hair got in his mouth. Instead of pulling his head back, he opened his mouth wider and started chewing on her golden locks. She shrieked and grabbed his waist, dragging her fingertips lightly up his side. He gasped, his eyes wide with sudden fear.

"Erica, no, no, no, no!" He pleaded as she tickled him, his laughter spilling out of teeth that had gone too sharp to be human. She wound up straddling him, which was a mistake. He bucked up and when she jumped in surprise, he held onto her hips and slung her down, dragging her flush towards him so her legs bracketed his hips. She tried to move but he dragged a bit of the blanket nearest his hand over to her, trying to smother her face with it. 

A tearing sound told Derek that he was probably going to have to buy new sheets. He watched their play in amusement, their sounds and antics reminding him too much of the past. It was interesting that though their positions and familiarity with each other's bodies suggested that they were intimate, neither of them smelled like lust or sex. He found that odd, given their age group. 

"Ow, ow, you're like a fucking shark with those teeth," Isaac growled as Erica bit into the flesh of his wrist. He twisted his legs leaning away from her teeth and then grabbed onto her arm, falling off the side of the bed. She squeaked on the way down. 

A flash went off, momentarily blinding and much too bright in the dark off the train. 

"Now, I'm going to send this to the Stiles," Derek grinned in satisfaction, the click of the send button a sweet sound to his ears.

Erica and Isaac turned to give each other a look, one raised eyebrow and the smallest quirk of lips. Turning back to Derek they launched at him, bowling him over and off the top of the bed. They landed in a tangle of limbs and snarls. Once Derek had both of them in a head lock they settled. 

"Hey, Derek, could we get waffles in the morning?" Erica asked, twisting her finger around one of Isaac's curls. Instead of going back up to the bed, which in Isaac's opinion wasn't much better than the floor, they pulled the blankets off of it to cover themselves. Isaac wound up in the middle to no one's surprise. 

"Waffles?"

"Yeah, we could pick up Boyd and go to that place on the edge of town." 

"They did have good eggs," Isaac said, closing his eyes when Erica scratched a particularly pleasing spot. 

"Fine, waffles for tomorrow," Derek grumbled with no real heat behind his words. Just like puppies, now that they had tussled some, both of his betas were falling asleep. Ridiculous, Derek thought, listening to their heart beats slow down and their breathing even out. Begrudgingly, Derek felt his eyes shut of their own accord.

*****

"So...we haven't done this in a while," Boyd pointed out, reaching across Isaac to get more syrup. 

"Smells the same," Isaac said, looking around and hoping one of the waitresses or waiters would notice he needed more iced tea.

"I mentioned it, thought it'd be nice, you know, the three of us," Erica hinted, smiling at the picture the four of them made. All of them were wearing their respective leather jackets. She had to promise more than once that she wouldn't take a picture of them just to get Derek in his. He usually wore it anyway, but once he figured out she had wanted them to match, he had taken it off just to be stubborn.

Erica loved her pack, but she remembered when pack meant just them four. Back when they hadn't known anything, and Derek had been hard on them during training, but remorseful afterwards. They'd train late into the night, the same repetitive meditations. It was frustrating. After it all, when bones had healed along with their pride, and Derek's face darkened, he'd tell them to get in the car. He'd drive them to this diner and buy them waffles. Those quiet mornings where some of her fondest memories. The first memories she ever had of feeling like she had family. 

Boyd could practically feel the contentment rolling off Erica in waves. He hid his smile with another bite of waffle. Next to him, Isaac was covertly looking around. Anyone who didn't know him would think that he was looking for the nearest exit, but he was hoping someone would notice his lack of iced tea. Boyd gave a small wave at one of the waiters and pointed to the empty glass. Isaac bumped him in thanks, head down as he sipped his fresh glass of tea. Derek had one of his almost smiles playing about his lips. Like he was trying hard not to smile, making a conscious effort not to show that he enjoyed their company. Boyd smirked, catching Derek's eye. The alpha scowled and went back to brooding. His frowns were interrupted by his phone getting a text message. If Boyd hadn't been staring at Derek, the transformation in the alpha's countenance would be frightening. His eyes softened, and the hard lines that stretched into his mouth relaxed. His posture radiated smitten. Stiles, then, Boyd guessed. 

"You could invite him over, you know," Boyd said. Derek shook his head.

"We'll go over to his house after."

Derek was finding it hard to keep his face blank when his betas were this happy. He was connected to all of his packmates, his mates, but these three. They had been his first try at building a pack since he lost his. Their happiness was his, much as he was loathe to think it. 

"Hey, fearless leader, you're spacing out on us," Erica clicked her tongue at him. 

"Sorry, what were we talking about?"

"That we should get Stiles a red leather jacket. Keep with the leather theme, but then make fun of the obvious Red Riding Hood jokes," she continued. 

"We are not coordinating the whole pack, I already told you this," Derek protested.

"Aw, come on, it'd be like a scene out of an 80s movie," Isaac commented.

"No," Derek said more forcefully. They burst into counter arguments all at once, talking over each other, and gesturing wildly with their hands. A glass got spilled, a fork clattered to the floor, and Derek pinched the bridge of his nose breathing in a calming breath. It wouldn't be a true breakfast with them if something didn't get broken. Derek wondered how much he should tip to cover the damage while texting Stiles that when they got to his house, the betas were his responsibility. There were perks to co-parenting.


	9. A Knotty First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac's first time knotting with Allison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, I made another knot fic, tee hee. The plot bunny just wouldn't be denied. Warnings for this fic include: Knotting, knotting talk. Scott, Peter, and Erica all managed to sneak into this fic somehow. Hope you enjoy this silly bit of fic :)
> 
> My lovely beta: StefanyD

Allison swiveled her hips, delighting in the strained groan that she wrung from Isaac. Beneath her, his eyes were lust-blown and ringed electric gold. She felt like Midas, turning things to gold with her touch. His soft noises were making her toes curl and she licked her lips. His hands griped her hips, grinding her down on each stroke, hitting her just so, and oh it was good. So, good, Allison thought. It was a fortunate thing that her dad was away because she intended to keep Isaac right here, inside her, for the foreseeable future.

_She's going to kill me_ , Isaac thought, hips jutting up helplessly. She was killing him in the sweetest way. She must do so many kegels, there was no way her PC muscles were that strong on their own. Each squeeze elicited a noise from him, wrung from somewhere in his chest, strung out. Her breasts swayed with their movements, tantalizing, soft, and too tempting for him not to touch. He slid a hand up her ribcage, ghosting over a pink nipple. Allison's breath hitched, and he thrust harder, rolling her nipple between careful human fingers. Her lips parted, and he couldn't resist curving a hand over her neck to slip a thumb in her mouth. The wet suction, her tongue caressing him, it was all getting to be too much. A familiar sensation started in his groin, making him jerk with realization.

"Wait, wait, are you sure this is okay?" Isaac asked, both hands now on her hips, stilling her. 

"Oh, yes, I like it, promise. We've already talked it over with Stiles, Derek, and Scott. All systems go," she grinned. She made a little impatient thrust with her hips.

"Okay," he rasped as his claws slipped out. Allison started to move again, leaning forward so that she could kiss him. She wasn't afraid of his fangs, and licked into his mouth with purpose. Hot, wet, and messy, she sucked on his tongue. Her hand on his chest felt the jackrabbit quickness of his pulse. His thrusts were getting harder, deeper, hitting a spot inside of Allison that rolled hot pleasure through her nerves. Little noises tripped out of her, caught between her teeth, and his lips. 

Isaac could feel himself start to swell, and, oh, _oh,_   _oh God,_ a low strained moan pushed past his lips. Overwhelming, was too tame a word for what he was feeling. Sparking bursts of pleasure urged him to try and get deeper as his back arched. God, but it felt like touching an electrical socket. How did Scott do this without breaking apart?

Allison bit her lip as her nails dug into Isaac's sides. Her legs had started shaking, her orgasm sliding through her in tumbling waves. She loved knotting, loved the swell inside her, the tug of it, it felt incredible.                                                                                                                                                              

She moaned, "Breed me, go on, breed me, fill me up, oh, yes." She punctuated her words cupping her breasts, caressing them. So full, she was filled to the brim with him.

Isaac saw fucking stars. His orgasm shot through him, making him whine, as he felt it in his bones. His knot had stopped growing, but hadn't stopped pulsing, and each little wave was a shock to his system. He had known that Allison enjoyed dirty talking in bed, but nothing could have prepared him for her words. 

"Holy shit," he finally said, gazing up at her bright eyes and chesire-like smile. She ran a hand through the chocolate brown locks that had fallen into her face, and pushed them behind her ear before taking his hand in hers. 

"Is it good?" Allison asked. She was a little envious that her mates could knot and she couldn't. Only a little. 

"Yeah, it's good," Isaac said, his throat dry. "Are you okay like this?" He patted her hips, noting the bruises she had. He'd held on a little harder than usual. 

"I think so," she winked at him, shifting a little. "You handled it better than Scott for it being your first time, that's for sure." 

"What do you mean?" He asked before grunting at her movements. 

"Well, the first time Scott formed a knot, we, uh, weren't expecting it. At all. And he sort of had a freak out, and there may have been some terrified shouting." 

Isaac started laughing.

"But why didn't he just ask Stiles about it? Wasn't Stiles his werewolf guru back then?"

"Yeah, but he was so embarrassed he forbade me from telling Stiles what had happened. I talked him down from his panic attack, assured him that I didn't think he was a freak, and then proceeded to blow him to show him how not freaked out I was. But that was after he had run around the room naked, knocked over my lamp again, and tripped on the floor rug." 

Isaac's laughter ended in a surprised moan. Allison was making small circles with her hips, not content to just sit still. 

A thunk at the window caused them to freeze and then relax when they saw it was Scott. Isaac felt his wolf growl a low warning, eyes flashing amber. Scott's eyes flashed back in response. Only when Isaac stopped growling did Scott step all the way into the room.

"Sorry," Isaac said mollified.

"It's okay, I should've guessed when you guys weren't answering your phones. I also probably should've smelled it," Scott replied ducking his head down. "Did you, um, want me to leave? I should leave," he answered himself, turning back around.

"Stay," Isaac told him. Allison nodded her agreement. After kicking off his shoes, Scott slid in the bed next to them. Once in place, he leaned down to give Isaac a quick kiss, and then rested his head on Isaac's shoulder. The smelled of sweat, and sex, but most of all they smelled happy, and that scent settled into Scott's chest. 

"Did Alli tell you I freaked out my first time knotting?" Scott asked, smiling at Allison. 

"She may have mentioned something about your terrified yelling," Isaac grinned, twining one of his hands with Scott's. 

"You'd yell too if your dick had started doing weird things. It definitely made the top ten horrifying moments of my life list," Scott said. 

"You're not going to take your clothes off?" Allison asked, tugging at Scott's shirt. 

"Nuh uh, this is for you two. You know Stiles will probably want to celebrate your first time knotting. He gets super embarrassing over stuff like that," Scott added.

"Yeah, I know. He calls them werewolf milestones, or something," Isaac chuckled. Whatever, as long as there was cake involved, Stiles could celebrate them all he wanted. 

Scott heard the door downstairs open and then the hard sound of heels hitting the wooden floors. Isaac tensed for a moment, then recognized Erica's boot heels.

"What?" Allison asked, noticing her boys go quiet.

"Erica's here. Is she here often?" Scott asked. He eyed the burgeoning bruises on Allison's thighs. He wanted to press them, or maybe lick them. 

Allison shrugged. "Sometimes." 

"She's probably here for Peter," Isaac said. His knot was already going down, and it felt strange. He fidgeted a little.

"Is she here to have sex with Peter?" Scott whispered.

 "None of your business, turn your ears off boys," Erica answered, loud enough to be heard, and forcefully enough to be obeyed. Scott ducked his head in embarrassment. Allison looked at him quizzically.

"She said to mind our own business, and to turn our ears off. Probably for the best, wouldn't want to hear Peter doing it anyway," Scott grumbled.

"Afraid you might like what you hear?" Peter asked, his voice easily reaching the wolves' ears. 

"Ew, gross. And on that note, I'm turning some music on." Scott rolled off the bed and went over to Allison's stereo system. 

"Thanks, for doing this with me," Isaac told Allison.

"Of course, any time. In fact maybe in another hour or so," Allison winked at him. 

"Good, because I want to watch, I wasn't here for the beginning," Scott added, going back over to them. 

"Can I watch?" Peter asked through the music, his voice near yelling. Erica's chortle came in loud and clear.

"No!" Isaac and Scott exclaimed, making Allison startle. She wiggled experimentally, and then slid off of Isaac. He rolled onto his side and leaned down to kiss her. Scott nuzzled into Allison's neck, and curled his fingers into Isaac's hair, stroking down his neck every now and then. He could hear the soft sighs of their kisses, and it made him happy. He had just started to go into a light doze when-

"Sooo...double penetration knotting is out of the question, huh?" Allison asked, causing both of her mates to freeze in contemplation. _God_ , Isaac thought, _she really is trying to kill us._


	10. Too Hot to Function

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We're going on a roadtrip, grab your bathing suit, clothes for a night, and let's go. Erica's already in the car," Lydia said to the lump of her packmates that were strewn out in the grass of Stiles' backyard. They had slept in the cool grass that night, the sudden heatwave making it too hot to sleep curled around each other in Stiles' bed. Jackson started to move but Lydia held up her hand.
> 
> "Not you, you," Lydia pointed to Allison, "It's a girls' trip. Sorry, I'm not sorry boys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The heatwave in SF prompted me to write this little bit. Well, it was supposed to be a little bit but it sort of got away from me. Set into the future a bit from the rest of my story timeline. Basically, Allison/Lydia/Erica fluff. No plot, just fluff. 
> 
> Unbeta-d, all mistakes are my own, and there are probably more than usual because I can't function in the heat.

"We're going on a roadtrip, grab your bathing suit, clothes for a night, and let's go. Erica's already in the car," Lydia said to the lump of her packmates that were strewn out in the grass of Stiles' backyard. They had slept in the cool grass that night, the sudden heatwave making it too hot to sleep curled around each other in Stiles' bed. Jackson started to move but Lydia held up her hand.

"Not you, you," Lydia pointed to Allison, "It's a girls' trip. Sorry, I'm not sorry boys." 

Stiles scoffed in a hurt way, and Boyd snorted, but everyone else just shrugged. Allison untangled her foot from Scott's, patting him and then wiping her hand on her shirt. The wolves were already sweating, the morning heat pressing in on them. 

"Road trip?" Allison asked, following Lydia inside.

"Mhm, my family owns another house with a private section of a large lake. It's finally the perfect weather for it."

In the kitchen Derek was pouring two cups of iced coffee. 

"Be safe," he told Lydia with one raised eyebrow. 

"Please, Derek, I'm the one that always does all the saving. I don't want to come back to utter chaos, so you be safe," Lydia retorted, taking one of the cups away from him and taking a deep sip. She knew it was Stiles' mug, but he wouldn't mind. Much. Derek sighed but didn't attempt to disagree, or take the mug back. Lydia smiled into the coffee; he was learning. 

"You should take them to the river, it'd help keep them from overheating," she suggested. 

"Already planned to, but they're going to be a pain without the three of you around." 

"I know. It's so difficult when you actually have to act like an alpha isn't it?" Lydia sighed sarcastically. Derek's lip curled into a silent snarl that made her smirk. Derek's buttons were so easy to push that she had them set to automatic in her mind. "Stop that, Stiles will be there, and he has a good handle on them."

"Not as good as yours," Derek grimaced. Lydia preened. 

"Beach gear is packed, I'm ready," Allison bounded down the stairs, shoving her toothbrush into her bag. She shot Derek a goodbye smile and went outside to join Erica in the car.

"We'll be back tomorrow, that's not so long," Lydia reassured Derek. She pressed the half empty cup into his hands, and leaned up to kiss the corner of his mouth. She could feel his grumbling all the way to the car. 

Allison was already in the driver's seat, sunglasses on, and fiddling with the music stations. 

"Took you long enough," Erica complained from the back seat. She was lying across the seat, with her feet out of the window and swaying. Her blonde hair draped down to the floor. She wore jean cutoff shorts and her red bikini top.

"I had to make sure Derek wasn't going to let the puppies pee on the carpet or chew on our shoes while we're away," Lydia responded, turning down her mirror to check her lipstick. "If we get pulled over, it's going to be your fault," she told the wolf. 

"What, I'm wearing my seatbelt," she pulled on it to show, "and I have this just in case they complain about my top," she held up a sarong. She turned her own pair of aviator sunglasses down to glare at Lydia. 

"Whatever, you're paying the ticket if it happens."

"Please, we both know I could persuade our way out of any ticket, from anyone," Erica purred. 

"She's got a point," Allison piped up, grinning at Lydia's put out face. "So, I'm guessing that I'm supposed to follow this very helpfully set up GPS."

"It should be about an hour and a half ride. No problem right?" 

"None," Allison agreed. 

It wasn't a problem at all, it was perfect. They drove across Hale territory, past it and into deeper woods with towering trees. Winding roads, the scent of redwoods, their windows rolled down, tangled hair, Allison felt relaxed already. Lydia fiddled with radio station until it hit an indie mix, but they lost it in the woods and the only thing that would play was old school funk. If the three of them sang off key (well two of them, Erica actually had a lovely voice), no one was around to hear them, especially since the boys would have laughed their asses off at their Boogiewonderland rendition. 

Halfway through their drive Erica spotted a small wood carving store and demanded that they pull over.

"What could you possibly want with some wood carvings?" Lydia asked perplexed.

"Nothing, but their sign says they have ice cream. I need ice cream in my life," Erica argued. Allison pulled over, at the very least it could be a pee break. She regretted this decision immediately following Erica's first taste of her popsicle. The absolute filthiest sounds were coming out of the wolf, popping sucking sounds, slurps, and little moans of pleasure. If Allison gripped the steering wheel a little tighter than normal, Lydia didn't mention it. Just like Lydia knew that Allison wouldn't mention as she pressed her thighs together. Erica smiled so long that her face eventually started to hurt, so she settled on being inwardly smug instead.

"I was expecting something smaller," Allison said, looking up at the two story white house.

"What are you talking about it only has three bedroom," Lydia replied as she grabbed her bags out of the trunk. 

"Doesn't matter really, we're all going to end up in one bedroom anyway," Erica quipped. 

Erica stripped out of her jean shorts so fast she was a blonde flash before Allison's eyes. 

"Eager much?" Lydia asked, fastening the top strings of her bikini. She sat down next to Allison on a wicker couch and helped herself to the brunette's sunscreen. Allison didn't care what people called her skin tone, fair, pale, it all burned the same way. 

"I'm tired of this heat, I'm ready to immerse myself in cold water and never come out." Erica plopped down on the floor next to them. Lydia squirted some of the sunscreen onto Erica's shoulders, delighting in the startled squeak that squeezed out of the wolf. She situated herself between Lydia's legs, head bowed down so that Lydia could rub it in.

"Can you even get sunburned? I mean it might hurt, but wouldn't it just heal?" Allison asked, making sure to rub some on her ears. Scott wouldn't stop calling her his adorable elf the last time she burned the tips of her ears. 

"Huh, I don't know. Think Derek would know?" 

"When does Derek know anything?" Lydia asked, lingering over Erica's neck. 

"He knows some things. It just gets lost in his manpain is all," Allison tried to defend Derek, but ended up laughing a bit. 

"I'll ask Peter, he'll know." Erica slipped her phone out of her pocket and sent a quick text. She turned around just before Lydia had time to fix her expression back to a neutral one. Erica raised an eyebrow but Lydia ignored it.

"Are you two fighting again?" Allison asked before Erica got the chance. 

"No. We're just having mild disagreements...about everything." 

"Come on, we came here to get away from all that. If it'll make you feel better we can play the Most Interesting Way to Kill Peter game if you want. I'll even participate," Erica grinned and then squirmed in close so that her hands bracketed Lydia's legs. Quicker than Lydia could move away, a quick nip bit into her nose.

"But you love Peter," Lydia said, rubbing at her nose.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he's not a huge asshole when he wants to be. Can we go now? I really want to stop being this temperature." Erica bounced on her toes with anticipation.

"Towels, water, sunglasses, sunscreen, let's go," Allison answered, leading them out of the house and onto the small path that led to hot sand.

The water was cool, velvety soft like a caress of an autumn to come. They alternated between swimming and tanning, the water too tempting to stay out of for very long. When the sun fell behind the tree lines, and the air started to chill, they went back inside. Still too warm for sweaters or blankets, they put on light pajamas. Airy, wisps of cloth that didn't stick to overheated skin. They ate sandwiches Lydia had prepared with glasses of iced tea. Erica danced to music as they put the dishes away, carefree and filled with more energy than she had had in a while. When Allison had finally had enough, she cornered Erica's swaying bum against the sink and licked a stripe up her neck. Moans and sighs of pleasure joined the sound of crickets late into the night. 

The stars had been out for hours when they'd finally exhausted each other. Hotter than when they started, Erica dragged them with the mattress to the top patio. 

"There are bugs out here," Lydia complained, going back inside to douse herself in bug spray.

"What do you think the guys are doing?" Allison asked, her eyes bright and her flushed lips making Erica wish they had planned for more than one night.

"Moping around, being disgustingly sweaty, and probably arguing about something completely inane." Erica reached out to slip her hand into Allison's. 

"I bet Stiles tried to get everyone to just go nude and Derek facepalmed at least three times," Allison added.

"Oh, oh! I bet Boyd tried to stay out of their arguing until it came to punches and then he stepped in. And Jackson probably complained the loudest and spent a half hour getting ready." 

"Danny no doubt gave Derek the least trouble," Lydia said, scooting next Erica on the mattress. 

"Yeah he...oh my God, no, you put on too much bug spray!" Erica cried, coughing as she tried to plug her nose. 

"Sorry, but I wasn't taking any chances," Lydia shrugged, ignoring Erica's coughing fit to snuggle closer. Allison started giggling, then full on laughing, and if they all took away one thing from the trip it would be the sound of each other's laughter. 

They whispered of dreams they had. Erica wanted to climb a mountain, wanted to dive off a tall waterfall. Allison shyly admitted she wanted to try photography again, had almost signed herself up for a summer class. Lydia told them of her ten point plan to take over the mathematics department at their local college. From there it'd be easy to work her way up. And if that didn't work out she had two other plans, both ten steps, that involved moving the pack with her to her college of choice. They joked about getting married, all of the rings they'd need, and if there was a way to combine them. They shared their fears, Erica's illness returning at a crucial moment, Allison leading more hunters to them, Lydia not knowing enough to keep them safe. They talked into the early hours of the morning, baring themselves to each other, knowing that their secrets would be safe. They slept in a pile of tangled limbs, hands strewn under heads and through arms.

In the morning Allison and Erica sluggishly woke up to the smell of coffee. The heat crawling up their back made promises of an even hotter day. Lydia greeted them in the kitchen, the latin bestiary Stiles had been working on sat on the table beside a notebook. Allison kissed Lydia good morning, a whisper of lips that left a hint of vanilla coffee in her mouth. Erica stretched languidly, and the arch of her back made Allison and Lydia crave for another taste of her. They took their time packing up, dragging their feet in the muggy heat.

They rolled all of the windows down in the car, each taking their same seat. They sang too loudly, laughed hard enough that tears ruined their make-up, and argued over the merits of investing in a sex swing. It was the perfect ending to their getaway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I have a tumblr now, woot, feel free to drop by and say hi! Or just be a creeper, both are accepted ;)
> 
> colorofakiss.tumblr.com
> 
> Also, I know I skipped over the porny bits, I'm going to plop that into a separate Behind the Scenes.


End file.
